


Black Panther Leo

by jactinglim



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: For TMNT Halloween gift exchange 2020(I'm backup artist) prompt:Leo in a Black Panther costume glowing blue while in a pose with the words: rest in power
Comments: 31
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Black Panther Leo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonic1603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic1603/gifts).




End file.
